de l'enfer au paradis: il n'y a qu'un pas
by yumi59146
Summary: ma vie était un enfer dans tout les sens du terme, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour elle devienne la chose la plus proche du paradis possible


Par de là le monde je suis connu pour être une jeune femme peu commune. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé décrire mon histoire pour la postérité et mes descendants. Si vous lisez cette histoire, je vous prierais de la divulguais à la face du monde. Tout d'abord je me présente, je m'apelle Emma Dupire. J'était une simple française comme les autres. Jusqu'à mes 22 ans, j'ai vécu une vie tout bonnement normale avec du mal à trouver ma voie. Mais le 14 juillet de l'année de mes 22 ans, tout à changer. Je suis morte! Bon pas vraiment mais j'ai été diagnostiqué étant morte pendant quelques minutes. Tout le monde connait l'histoire du carnage du 14 juillet dans mon pays. Le 14 juillet est la fête nationale, en France, on y fête la prise de la bastille, la révolution, le moment ou on a commencer à vouloir notre liberté. En effet, on l'a pas eu de suite, Robespierre l'un des révolutionnaires a instauré la Terreur par la suite, ce ne fut pas la meilleure période de notre histoire. Revenons au sujet, donc le 14 juillet c'est jour de fête. Toutes les villes organisent un défilé et un feu d'artifice et puis il y a le bal. Dans ma famille, nous avions une tradition qui était d'organiser une grande soirée familliale. Nous faisions une grande fête pour nous réunir et nous amuser. Ce 14 juillet là ne dérogea pas à la régle de la réunion de famille. Nous nous amusions, rigolions, dansions, mangions et buvions. Jusqu'à ce que ma grand-mére maternelle s'apperçoit qu'elle a oublier son insuline et me demande d'aller la lui chercher. Bonne petite fille que je suis, je vais la lui chercher. J'ignorais à cet instant que j'allais plonger, dés mon retour, en enfer. Dés que je suis revenu je me suis retrouver dans une mâre de sang, ce sang appartenait au différents membres de ma famille et à nos amis que nous avions inviter. Je pense que toute personne normallement constituer se serait enfui, moi non je voulais vérifier si ceux que j'aimais étaient bien mort ou si je pouvait garder un minimum d'espoir. Dés que j'ai toucher le cou de ma mére, un homme s'est jeter sur moi. Je n'ai rien put faire pour le retenir, il avait l'air d'une béte assoifé de sang. Un lion m'aurait fait moins peur, je suis sure. Il avait une force herculéenne, j'avais jamais vu ça. Je ne pouvais pas l'empécher la vile besogne qu'on lui avait confié. Ce on se tenait à coté de lui, légérement en retrait afin de mieux admiré le spectacle. C'était ma grand mére maternelle.

_ Merci pour avoir été cherché mon insuline,Emma. Ca m'a donné le temps de les tuer. A partir de maintenant, je vais te préparer à mourir mais étant donné que je souhaite entré dans l'histoire, sois préte à souffrir. Tu va devoir subir plusieures épreuves et la premiére va commencer dés maintenant, ce gentil monsieur va s'occuper de toi comme il se doit. Ta premiére épreuve sera ….

_ Attends laisse moi deviner. Hmmm le viol peut être. Comme si tu n'était pas déjà renter dans l'histoire, je vois d'ici les unes de journaux: Une grand-mére tue sa famille! t'es qu'une garce.

_ Je t'en prie fait la taire. Fit elle à celui qui s'empressa de me violer.

Je ne souhaite pas divulguer les détails de ce viol, je souhaite garder le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Par la suite les épreuves s'enchainérent, me rapprochant sans cesse de la mort. Je connu les coups de poings, de pieds et de batte de base ball. A partir de ce jour, je ne put apprécier le base ball. Je fut noyer, asfixier, éttoufer, bruler, électrocuter et enfin marquer au fer rouge. Une trace déshumanisante que j'aurais jusqu'à ma mort, les armoiries de la famille maternelle de ma grand mére, des nobles.

_ Tu as passer les épreuves avec succés, tu es encore vivante et de plus tu n'a pas crier une seule fois ni pleurer d'ailleurs. Cela ne faisait t'il pas mal? Fit ma grand mére

_ Si plus que tu peut t'imaginer, j'ai jamasi eu autant mal, ça fait un mal de chien mais pleureur ou crier t'aurait trop fait plaisir n'est ce pas? J'ai une question à te poser, pourquoi? Pourquoi les as tu tuer? Pourquoi m'as tu fait subier ça avant de me tuer? Dis-je avec de grandes difficultés

_ Pour entrer dans la postérité, dans l'histoire. Pour que le monde entier connaisse mon nom. Et puis, j'ai suivi mes pulsions.

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé de devenir une garce pour entrer dans l'histoire, les personnes qu'on connait et qu'on se rappelle sont toujours des gens que l'on admire. Gandhi, Mandela, Kennedy ou Martin Luther King par exemple. Eux n'ont fait que le bien.

_ Tu as oublier Hitler.

_Hitler était un minable qui faisais croire à tout le monde qui croyais dure comme fer à l'existence des races et surtout à la supériorité des aryens alors que lui même ne l'était même pas.

_ Qu'est ce que tu raconte, Hitler était aryen. C'était un génie, un dieu.

_ Je vois, t'aurait fait parti de ces cons de SS si tu avais été allemande et adulte à l'époque. Alors je vais te dire qui été vraiment Hitler. Hitler était autrichien, brun, petit aux yeux marrons et rondelet. Rien avoir avec un aryen qui est allemand, grand, blond aux yeux bleus et mince. Hitler était un excellent orateur, c'est sur il a réussi à convaincre des millions de personnes de se ralier à sa cause. Il était intelligent alors ouais c'était peut être un génie mais au grand jamais ce ne sera un dieu. Hitler était un simple humain ayant souffert pendant son enfance, aimant les marches militaires, son chien, sa femme et la peinture. Il était doué d'ailleurs comme peintre malheureusement pour tout le monde, on l'a pas accepté aux beaux arts.

Je n'eu jamais de réponse à ce que je venais de dire car je me pris une une balle dans le ventre qui me plongea dans un coma profond. En fait, c'est à ce moment là que je fut morte lors de quelques minutes. J'ai vécu ce qu'on appelle une expérience de mort imminente. Mon âme s'est détaché de mon corps en tout cas à part le délire mental ce fut la seule explication que j'ai trouver. Je voyais mon corps du dessus et les pompiers essayant de me ranimer et d'un seul coup, un puissant souffle m'a ramener dans mon corps. Les pompiers étaient parvenus a ranimé mon coeur, il battait de nouveau. Je fut envoyer au plus grand hopital de la région, on me mis dans le coma artificiel pendant 1 semaine entiére afin que mes organes récupérent leurs énergies puis je passa encore 2 mois dans cet hôpital afin de guérir complétement et récupérer mes forces. Mon histoire a fait la une, les médecins considérait que j'était une miraculée, eux si cartésiens d'habitudes ont étonnés la France. J'en était sorti vivante, mon corps récupérait et guérissait très vite. Dés que je fut sorti, je fit un tour sur les tombes de ceux que je n'avais put sauver. On s'était occupé de tout à ma place, ils avaient eu de belles tombes. Les maisons et voitures étaient vendus. Les dettes remboursés. Je n'avais gardés que ce qui me tenaient à coeur. Le reste avait été vendu. Une semaine aprés ma sortie de l'hôpital et de la réception de mon passeport, je partis avec la ferme intention de ne plus jamais revenir. La France me rapellais à présent ceux que j'avais aimé et perdu. Je fit le tour du monde en 1 an. J'obtins facilement mon diplôme d'archéologue par correspondance. Et je cherchais désespérement une trace de celle qui m'avait trahi et que je voulais voir en prison. Je ne voualsi pas qu'elle meurt au contraire de ce qu'on pourrait croire, je voulais qu'elle souffre. Aprés la mort, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, je préfére donc qu'elle souffre de son vivant pour être bien sur de m'être venger.

1 an aprés mon enfer personnel, j'avais un tatouage représentant le yin et le yang sur le poigné droit, lieu et place de mon marquage au fer rouge et j'habitais à New York. Je faisais des recherches sur le Saint Graal, je souhaitait le trouver mais surtout j'avais retrouver la trace de ma grand mére en plein coeur de Manhattan. Pour m'aider à la mettre en prison, je suis aller voir un agent du FBI Peter Burke qui est toujours accompagné d'un escroc notoire qui lui sert de consultant, Neal Caffrey.

Je leur raconta mon histoire et leur demanda de tout faire pour arréter ma grand mére.

_ Je connaissais déjà votre histoire Emma, on en a entendu parler au FBI. Ce n'est pas une histoire banale mais pourquoi vouloir que ce soit nous qui nous nous en occupions, d'autres services comme Interpol sont plus qualifié. Fit L'agent Burke

_ J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, vous avez un bien meilleurs instinct que les gars d'Interpol et puis j'ai entendu parler de Caffrey, vous étes doué il paraît.

_ Ca dépend pourquoi. Je ne suis pas sur de l'être dans ce que vous voulez. Fit Neal

_ Faites moi plaisir tutoyez moi, me suis toujours senti vieille quand on me vouvoie. Vous serez doué, j'en suis sure faut juste savoir trouver une personne dont je vous donne le nom complet et toutes les infos possibles et imaginable et l'amener à vous rejoindre à un endroit convenu ou vous agent Burke vous pourrez l'arréter. N'est ce pas votre spécialité, faire avaler n'importe quoi aux gens. Faite lui croire que vous l'admirer et qu'Hitler est selon vous un dieu et un génie et c'est dans la poche. Ma grand mére n'est pas la femme la plus intelligente au monde.

_ Ya plusieures rumeurs qui courent en ce moment chez les criminels. D'abord, elles disiaient que vous étiez à New York à la recherche de votre grand mére, que vous n'étes vraiment pas une femme comme les autres et que votre grand mére est en plein coeur de Manhattan. Fit Neal

_ C'est ça que j'aime chez les gars dans votre genre, vous étes toujours au courant de tout. Donc vous acceptez de m'aider?

_ Nous devons y réfléhir. Fit Burke

_ Bien dites moi rapidement votre décision. Ah monsieur Caffrey, vos amis faussaires et autres ont raison, je ne suis pas une fille comme les autres. Fit je avec mon grand sourire .

Ce sourire me servait de masque. Neal me raconta par la suite la conversation qu'il eu avec Peter afin de prendre une décision sur mon cas. La voici:

_ Peter, faut qu'on prenne cette affaire, cette fille a horriblement souffert. Même avant qu'elle nous ai raconté son histoire, je m'en était rendu compte.

_ Oui, elle porte la douleur sur son visage, son sourire n'est qu'un masque.

_ Cette fille m'intrigue, j'aimerais en savoir plus, et sa grand mére doit aller en prison, tu n'aimerais pas être celui qui a arréter cette femme. Tu serais la gloire du FBI.

_ Bon c 'est vrai cette affaire m'intéresse et cette fille me fait un peu pitié mais toi,c'est la fille qui t'intéresse, c'est vrai que c'est une beauté. C'est une fille magnifique avec une histoire compliqué comme la tienne et je pense pas que trainer avec un criminel la dérangerais, ce n'est pas une fille comme les autres comme elle dit. Bon on va prendre cette affaire, enléve moi ce grand sourire de ton visage. Je fais pas ça pour toi mais pour elle.

_ Ah Peter et son grand coeur. C'est moi qui l'appelle.

Dans la minute qui suivit il m'appella.

_ Emma Dupire, C'est Neal Caffrey à l'appareil. J'espére que je ne vous dérange pas, je voulais vous dire que Peter a accepté de prendre ton affaire en mains.

_ Génial, merci infiniment, je vous revaudrait ça. Je pense qu'ils faudra se voir pour trouver une meilleure idée que celle que j'ai soumise tout à l'heure, c'était un peu trop insuffisant à mon goût.

_ Hmm je vois, que dirais tu de diner avec Peter et sa femme. On pourra faire connaissance et apprendre à cerner ta grand mére. Ce soir, 20h, ça te va? Ca sera chez moi, je t'envoie l'adresse par texto.

_ Ok, j'accepte. A ce soir monsieur Caffrey.

_ Appelle moi Neal et tutoies moi.

Ce diner me fit peur et en même temps j'étais impatiente. Neal était un mystére que je voulais percer et on allait parler de mon affaire. En même temps aller à ce diner voulait dire faire de nouvelles rencontres apprendre à aimer de nouvelles personnes et avoir peur de les perdre.

Le soir venu, je me rendis à l'adresse que m'avais envoyer Neal. J'étais en avance comme ma mére m'avait appris à faire.

_ Oh Emma rebonjour, tu es en avance. Oh du vin français, c'est trop gentil.

_ Pas de quoi. Ma mére arrivait toujours en avance à ses rendez vous et je déteste être en retard. De plus ce serait un sacrilége pour une française d'apporter du vin californien.

_ Exact, je ne connais rien de mieux que le vin français. Peter et sa femme vont bientôt arrivé alors installe toi. Ne t'inquiéte pas, ils sont vraiment très gentil. Je connais aucune femme comme Elisabeth , elle est comme toi, pas comme les autres. Depuis quand n'as tu pas diner avec une autre personne que toi même? Je suis désolé d'avance si nos questions seront indiscréte.

_ Ne t'inquiéte pas je n'ai rien à cacher et je n'ai plus peur de grand chose. Depuis la mort de ma famille. Il y a 2 ans.

A ce moment là, on tapa à la porte. Neal alla ouvrir et Peter et sa femme, très jolie d'ailleurs entrairent.

_ Elizabeth, je te présente Emma Dupire. Un conseil, apelle la Emma et tutoie la. Fit Peter

_ Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Emma. Peter m'a raconter ton histoire, je suis désolé pour ta famille. Cela a du être très dur pour toi. Si tu as besoin de parler, je serai à ta disposition qu'importe l'heure.

_ Oh merci beaucoup.

Le diner commença, ils essayaient tout les trois de ne pas me tenir à l'écart, ils me parlaient de leur travail.

_ Emma, tu nous as dit avoir été violer, est ce que tu étais vierge à ce moment là? Fit Peter

_ Euh oui, je n'ai pas été le genre de fille a avoir beaucoup de petit ami en fait j'en ai jamais eu, je me concentrais sur mes études, les garçons ne m'intéressaient pas beaucoup à l'époque.

_ Ta grand mére t'as t'elle dit pourquoi elle avait fait ça? Fit Neal

_ Elle a dit qu'elle voulait être encrer dans la postérité et l'histoire tel Hitler. Elle le vénére, elle trouve que c'est un génie et un dieu. Ell m'a aussi parler de pulsions. Je crois que comme tout humains, elle a eu des pulsions meurtriére, pour elle, elle s'est retenu mais contrairement aux autres personnes, chez elle ses pulsions n'ont pas disparues, elles se sont enfoui au plus profond de son être et ce jour là elles ont explosés en elles et elle n'a pas put réussir à se retenir.

_ Je vois. Pourquoi archéologue? Fit Neal

_ Je suis comme toi, j'adore les trésors. Mais moi, l'argent ne m'intéresse pas, ce qui m'intéresse ce sont les trésors historiques capables de changer la vision que nous avons de notre monde.

_ Eh ben dis donc, au fait tu compte rester longtemps à New York? Fit Elisabeth. On pourrait faire du shopping ensemble, je te ferai rencontrer mon chien.

_ Je pense rester pas mal de temps, j'ai une femme a mettre en prison et un mystére à élucider. Fit Je en regardant Neal. Et je serai ravie de voir ton chien.

Neal eu comme un hoquet d'un seul coup et entraina Peter à l'écart.

_ T'as vu comment son visage s'est transformé quans Ei a parler du chien, son sourire était sincére. Elle doit adoré les chiens.

_ Eh ben tu sais quoi lui acheter pour son anniversaire, c'est dans un mois. Fit Peter

_ Autre chose, son mystére à élucider, c'est moi. Je l'intrigue autant qu'elle m'intrigue.

_ Et voilà ce sourire horriblement mielleux de retour sur ton visage. Elle a 24 ans et toi, 32, Neal. Surtout ne la fait pas souffrir, elle a déjà assez souffert.

Ils revinrent vers nous. Et Neal se lança sur l'affaire de ma grand mére.

_ Au téléphone, tu as dit que ton idée de l'attiré en vantant les mérites d'Hitler ne serai pas suffisante à quoi pense tu?

_ J'y ai beucoup réfléchis et si ma grand mére s'intérésse à un truc, c'est bien moi. Je suis sure que pendant mon tour du monde d'un an, elle a suivit mes moindres mouvements. Elle doit attendre que je me rapproche de quelqu'un que je tombe amoureuse ou que je me fasse des amis. Ce que je me suis juré de ne jamais faire. Et si elle découvre que je suis proche d'une personne, elle attirera cette personne afin de m'attirer moi et finir sa mission, c'est à dire de me tuer.

_ En gros tu veut servir d'appat. C'est pas trop dangereux. Fit Elizabeth

_ Surement oui mais si je sert d'appat, faut un autre appat préalable.

_ Si j'ai bien compris faut faire croire à ta grand mére que tu est proche d'une personne pour qu'elle s'en prend à la personne en question pour t'attiré et là tu servirais d'appat afin qu'on puisse l'arréter. Pour ça on doit connaître sa position exacte. Fit Peter. Mais sinon c'est un bon plan

_ Pour sa position exacte, je peut m'en occuper. Fit Neal

_ Qui serait le premier appat, la personne qui devra être proche d'Emma. Fit Elizabeth

_ Je me dévoue et j'ai un plan, faire semblant de sortir avec moi, te détrange t'il? Bien entendu, on aurait pas besoin de s'embrasser, juste se tenir la main. Dés que j'aurais trouver ta grand mére, je l'inviterai à une expostion sur Hitler. Moi et mon ami Mozzi pourront facilement créer des faux documents sur lui. Et là je ferais une fausse demande en mariage ce qui attirera son intérêt et la fera venir à moi. Fit Neal

_ T'as réussi à roder ton plan en deux minutes? Impressionant, hm ça pourrait marcher. Ok on va appliquer ton plan.

_ Tout le monde est d'accord. Elizabeth, je te demanderai d'organiser cette expo avec moi et Mozzi, tu t'y connais en événement. Bien sur on postera des garde du corps et policiers un peu partout pour pas que l'envie de faire éclater ses pulsions viennent trop tôt et blesse quelqu'un. On va commencer dés demain à organiser tout ça, on fera de moi un riche collectionneur et on annonçera par la presse à scandale que j'ai une petite ami depuis 1 an et demi. Une belle française. Je ne sais pas quand on pourra mettre notre plan en action, l'annonce de notre couple devra se faire aprés que je soit devenu assez connu pour ça. Dans 2 ou 3 mois, ta grand mére sera en prison. Le plan te semble correcte?

_ C'est bon pour moi. De plus ma grand mére adore les scandales. Fis je

Peter et Elizabeth acquisérent et on repris le cour du diner. Il se fini d'ailleur assez tard.

_ Ah Emma connaissant le profil de ta grand mére, elle pourrait t'attaquer n'importe ou. J'aimerai que tu soit placé sous la surveillance du FBI. Fit Peter

_ Elle n'a qu'à vivre ici. J'ai une chambre d'ami. Fit Neal

_ Ok si vous voulez.

Pendant les 2 mois qui suivirent, je vécus chez Neal. Neal et Peter étaient débordés avec leurs affaires et moi et Neal nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus, il m'avait même offert un chien pour mon anniversaire, un petit carlin que j'ai nommé Yuki. Neal se faisait une réputation sous le nom de Nick Halden dans le monde de l'art. Tout le monde le connaissais désormais et l'heure de divulguer notre faux couple était arriver. Mozzi fit grâce à cette belle invention qu'est Photoshop, une sorte de shooting photo dans lequel on croirez nous avoir surpris entrain de nous embrasser. Neal fit l'article qui allait avec. Ils avaient découvert ou vivait ma grand mére et étant inscrit dans un club pronant Hitler, ce ne fut pas difficile de trouver une raison pour l'envoi de l'invitation. Ils la suivaient jour et nuit. Un mois aprés le faux article de presse, le temps de la fausse expo arriva. Moi et Neal avions du nous habillez comme de riches collectionneurs. Lui avait l'habitude et ça lui allait trop bien, moi j'étais un peu mal à l'aise.

_ Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, tu es superbe. Fit Neal

Cela me rassura et on alla au pot organiser pour l'expo. Je croisa dans la minute qui suivit notre entré, le regard de ma grand mére.

_ Elle est là et pas contente en dirait. Fit je

_ Bien la premiére partie du plan a marché pour l'instant. Allons dire bonjour et dans une heure, je te fait ma demande, j'espére que ça te plaira.

On alla saluer un peu tout le monde pendant l'heure qui on arriva à ma grand mére. Neal se montra comme à l'acoutumé parfaitement courtois et bizarrement elle aussi.

_Je trouve votre idée d'exposer le génie d'Hitler à la face du monde remarquable mon cher. Emma contente de te revoir.

_ Le ravissement n'est pas réciproque mamie.

_ Je voulais montrer à quel point Hitler était un homme intelligent certes mais horriblement égoiste et mauvais. Il a bien tuer des millions de personnes, il ne mérite pas notre admiration. De plus, je vous prierez de ne pas approcher la femme que j'aime merci. Fit Neal

On s'éloigna et on se dirigea vers Peter et son équipe qui se préparaient à intervenir en cas de besoin ce qui en théorie ne serai pas nécessaire. Ils jouaient nos gardes du corps.

_ Pff t'es beaucoup plus doué que moi, je n'arrive pas à garder mon calme avec elle dans la même piéce. Fis je

_Ne t'inquiéte pas tu t'en sors très bien. C'est normale qu'elle t'énerve. Bon maintenant messieurs dames l'heure est venu. Emma va aux toilettes avec Elizabeth, vous refaire une beauté et vous rafraichir dés que tu sort Dianna (assistante de Peter) me préviens et je commence mon discours. Tout le monde a compris? Bon c'est parti. Fit Neal

J'alla donc au toilette avec Elizabeth et je me fit un brin de toilette qui dura 5 minutes, j'avais peur de sortir de là. Dés que je fut sorti, je vis Dianna faire signe à Neal et celui ci commença son discours.

_ Bonsoir à tous et merci d'être venus. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, vous assistez à la présentation d'une expostion sur laquelle j'ai énormément travailler. Certains parmis vous croient sans doute que je suis un fan ou un admirateur d'Hitler mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Car premiérement ma petite amie me quitterai sur le champ si c'était le cas et je n'en ai aucune envie et deuxiémement je ne trouve pas un assassin admirable. Cette exposition existe afin de montrer au monde que beaucoup d'entre nous avons connus les même chose que cet homme, que l'on aurait pu devenir comme lui mais surtout elle sert à montrer le monstre qu'à été Hitler afin que plus jamais une chose telle que la Shoha se reproduise. Ce jour n'est pas particulier n uniquement pour ça. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu l'honneur d'être accomptagné par la plus belle femme du monde et la femme que j'aime. Et j'ai décidé de faire d'elle, ma femme. Emma, nous avons eu des existences difficiles tout les deux. Nous avons aimer, perdus des gens qu'on aimer, souffert. Nous ne sommes pas des personnes comme les autres ce qui fait de nous un couple unique. Je souhaite que notre couple dure jusqu'à la fin des temps et qu'on s'inscrive dans la postérité. Epouse moi, s'il te plait.

Neal mit un genou à terre devant moi et ouvra une petite boite contenant une magnifique bague de fiançailles en or blanc et composé de multiples diamants minuscules.

_ Oui je veut t'épouser. Fis je avec le plus grand faux sourire que j'avais en stock

Il me glissa la bague au doigt et se tourna vers ma grand mére.

_ Madame, je doute que ma fiancée vous souhaite à notre mariage, je suis donc dans le regret de vous annoncez que vous ne serez en aucun cas inviter malgré le fait que vous soyez sa grand mére. Fit il

On parti tout de suite et on parti tous chez lui. Arriver chez Neal, ils s'écroulérent tous de rire sauf moi et Neal.

_ Vous étes trop doué tout les deux, Neal ton discours et ta demande en mariage étaient exeptionnels. Fit Peter

_ Merci. Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge. Cette femme avait un regard horrible, elle est furieuse.

On avait pris l'habitude de l'appeller cette femme ou la femme. Plus objectif.

_ Tu l'as provoqué donc oui elle est furieuse. Elle va agir très vite. Ca m'inquiéte Fis je

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, on découvrit que ma grand mére louait un entrepot et observé réguliérement l'appart de Neal. Et enfin un jour, ou Neal partit au blouot, elle m'enleva et m'ammena dans l'entrepot en question. Elle l'avait transformer en une sorte d'aquarium d'un coté il y avait une salle vide avec des escaliers, des fauteuils et à manger et de l'autre un requin.

Elle m'emmena dans la salle vide me fit assoir sur un fauteuil tout en me pointant un pistolet sur le crane et me coupa les veines de mon bras gauche. Pourquoi gauche? Surement parce que même si son oeuvre est caché par un tatouage elle est encore présente sur mon bras droit. Elle s'en allaa par la suite. Je mangeas toute la nourriture qui était posé sur la table et attendit. Quelques secondes plutard l'eau commença a coulé dans ma salle. Je monta donc un des escalier et c'est à ce moment là que le requin arriva dans ma salle. J'alla au sommet de la piéce tout en gardant mon bras blessé dans mon écharpe afin que le sang n'aille pas dans l'eau et donc qu'il n'attire pas le requin. Et j'attendis que Neal vienne me sauver.

_ Mamie, pourquoi n'as tu pas enlever Nick? Fis je espérant qu'il y avait un micro. Il y avait bien une caméra

_ Pour lui faire connaître la douleur de perdre un être cher.

Je ne put m'empécher de rire car Neal savait ce que c'était que perdre une personne qu'il aimait.

_ Mamie, premiérement il s'appelle pas Nick mais Neal Caffrey.

_ Le célébre voleur et faussaire, impressionant. Tu couche avec un criminel.

_ J'ai pas fini. Deuxiément, il a déjà perdu une personne qu'il aimait . Tout le monde, à part toi car tu n'as pas de coeur, a déjà perdu quelqu'un de cher. Au fait je sort même pas avec Neal.

_Oh tu deviens doué pour les mensonges. Tu compte devenir sa complique dans ses prochaines arnaques? Au fait tout ce qui se passera ici est diffusé sur toutes les chaines américaines. Ton Neal va te voir mourir en direct.

_ Je ne mourrai pas .

_ Oh vraiment, rappelle moi ce qui nage en dessous de toi?

_ Un requin. Beau spécimen mais pas moins dangereux. Je sais que tu m'a coupé les veines pour l'attirer, les requins sentent le sang à des kilométres à la ronde.

_ Tu deviens beaucoup trop intelligente. Laisse moi deviner, vous faire passer pour un couple toi et Neal, c'était pour m'attirer afin que soit tu puisse me tuer soit pour me faire arréter, c'est ça? Au fait pourquoi tu ne mourra pas?

_ Pour te faire arréter oui, je ne veux pas que tu meurt. Je ne crois pas en Dieu pas sure qu'aprés ta mort tu souffres pour ce que tu as fait et mourir c douloureux 5 minutes et aprés basta, pas suffisant. Je ne mourrais pas car Neal va s'appercevoir que je ne suis plus à l'appart et il viendra ici, on connais cet entrepot.

_ Ton Neal est un voleur, un faussaire et un arnaqueur si je lui propose de l'argent, il te laissera crever.

_Tu ne connais pas Neal pour dire ça car premiérement il n'a jamais tuer qui que ce soit pour de l'argent et deuxiémement il n'abandonne pas ces amis. C'est un homme bien.

_ Un homme bien? On doit pas avoir la même notion du bien?

_ Ouais c'est vrai que tu t'y connais en ce qui est bien. Tu as tuer ta famille alor t'as rien a dire. Neal est quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance dans les situations délicates et il est gentil et intelligent.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra. Qui est la personne cher à son coeur qu'il a perdu?

_ Son ex-copine.

L'attente qui suivit cet échange fut si longue que je crut qu'elle ne finirait jamais. Le niveau de l'eau était à mes pieds et donc le requin était si proche de moi désormais, je craignais le pire quand tout d'un coup des cris se firent entendre dans tout l'entrepot et surtout sur le toit au dessus de ma tête. Je leva ma tête et je vis Neal.

_ Attrape ma main Emma je vais te sortir de là. Fit Neal

Quand je fut enfin sorti de là, la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut de tomber dans les bras de Neal qui me serra si fort que je crut qu'il allait m'éttoufer puis il pencha sa tête vers la mienne et m'embrassa. Je ne savais comment réagir, j'était heureuse car cela faisais un mois que j'attendais ce moment mais en même temps malgré le fait que ma grand mére se faisait arréter au même moment, j'avais peur de mettre Neal en danger. Et si ça marchait entre nous, un jour Neal voudrait des enfants et je ne voulais pas donner mes génes à qui que ce soit. Mais ce baiser était transcendant, plein d'amour et d'envie et je ne pouvais y résister alors je répondis à ce baiser. Neal y mit fin quelques secondes plutard.

_ Bon les amoureux, on bouge. Emma faut que tu te fasse imaginer par un médecin. Ta grand mére a été arrété, tout va bien maintenant. Neal je compte sur toi pour t'occuper d'elle. Fit Peter

Nea m'emmena vers le médecin secouriste qui désinfecta ma plaie puis Neal me ramena à la maison.

_ On a suivi en temps réel ce qui s'est passer dans l'entrepôt. Je suis désolé que ce soit passé ainsi, je ne voulais pas que tu sois en danger. Tout ce que tu as dit, tu le pensais vraiment? Demanda Neal

_ Ne t'inquiéte pas, c'est pas la premiére fois que j'échappe de peu à la mort. Ca va devenir une habitude, en dirait. Oui, je pense chaque mots que j'ai dit. Tu es un homme bien, gentil, intelligent. Tu es loyal quand tu le veut et tu es très beau. Répondis je

_ Ca tu ne l'avais pas dit. Je suis tomber fou amoureux de toi. Ce que j'ai dit pendant la fausse demande en mariage n'était pas complétement faux. Tu es unique en ton genre et moi aussi, si nous formions un couple, ce serait un couple peu ordinaire. J'ai tellement eu peur tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas encore perdre une personne que j'aime.

_ Tu sais quand je suis sortie de l'hopital, me suis juré de ne jamais me faire d'ami ni de tomber amoureuse. Je suis pas doué dans les promesses car je les tiens jamais et celle-ci ne fait pas execption. Je voulais tellement ne pas me rapprocher de quelqu'un afin de ne pas à avoir souffrir de sa mort ou d'être la cause de sa mort mais je n'ai pas put m'empécher de me rapprocher de toi, dde Peter et de Elizabeth. Je voulais tellement que vous ne risquiez rien que j'ai failli m'enfuir à de nombreuses reprises mais comment fuir un agent du FBI et un expert de la fuite. Alors je suis resté en espérant que vous sortiriez intact de cette histoire et bien décider à partir dés que ce sera fini. Mais je vais rester finalement, j'ai un mystére à percer. Moi aussi, je suis tomber amoureuse de toi. Même si rien que d'y penser la possibilité qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose me tue, je sais que quoi que je fasse je ne pourrais m'empécher de demeurer auprés de toi. Au fait , c'était mon premier baiser. Fis je

Ce qui arriva par la suite fut la concrétisation physique de notre amour et tout ça au clair de lune. Par la suite, je ne cessa de m'inquiéter pour Neal mais Neal décida d'arréter les mauvais couts et de se ranger au coté du FBI. IL ne put jamais devenir agent mais il fut un excellent consultant. Il décida également avant de rendre tout les biens qu'il avait volé et me fit aprés un an d'amour, une magnifique demande en mariage, bien mieux que la fausse croyez moi.

Cela faisait déjà un an que moi et Neal sortions ensemble et nous étions heureux. Un jour alors que je rentrais du cours d'archéologie que je venais de donner à l'université de New York, je découvrit l'appart inondé de pétales de roses avec un diner au chandelles sur la table accompagné du meilleur vin que posséder Neal. On mangea des mets français et on s'amusa beaucoup tout au long de ce diner et alors qu'il ramener le dessert, Neal mit un genou à terre, pris ma main et me présenta un magnifique bague de fiançaille discréte et pleine de minuscules diamants.

_ Emma, avant de te connaître je n'étais qu'un criminel qui avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait et qui était enfermer dans un cage doré. Tu as fait de moi, un homme à convictions, un homme bien comme tu aime le dire. Je ne ressemble à aucun autre homme et toi, tu ressemble à aucune autre femme. Nous sommes uniques en autre genre, ce qui fait de notre couple, un couple totalement unique et ne pouvant être inégalé. Je te demande aujourd'hui de rendre mon rêve réalité, de devenir ma femme et la future mére de mes enfants, de faire de notre couple le plus extraordinaire des couples que la Terre est jamais connu. Epouses moi! Fit Neal

_ Oh mon dieu. Comme attendu de mon fiancé, c'est un beau parleur. Fis je

Prenant cette réponse pour un oui, Neal m'embrassa avec passion.

_ Ah au fait je suis enceinte. Fisje

Et là ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible arriva, le célébre Neal Caffrey tomba dans les pommes.

Au total, noyus eumes 4 enfants dont deux faux jumeaux. On a eu 2 filles nommés Sarah et Lily et deux garçons nommés Aaron et Harry. Leur vies furent bien plus monotone et simple que la notre, on s'en ai assuré. Ils sont allés dans les plus grandes écoles, leur pére était catégorique puisque lui avait de faux diplomes , eux devaient en avoir des vrais. Le plus dure a été de leur expliquer l'existence que leurs parents avaient eu avant de leur donné naissance et de faire pareil avec les profs et les amis. Les gens regardaient toujours Neal d'un mauvais oeil mais moi et mes enfants savions que Neal était un gentleman désormais et non plus un gentleman cambrioleur. Nous avons eu une belle vie, sans artifices et pleine d'amour et de joies. On ne regrette rien ni de la vie de cambrioleur de Neal, bni au souffrances endurés. Les regrets ne servent à rien, ce qui ai fait est fait, il n'y a plus qu'à aller de l'avant.

Voici comment se fini mon histoire.


End file.
